Various amusement rides have been created to provide passengers with unique motion and visual experiences. For example, roller coasters and theme rides can be implemented with multi-passenger vehicles that travel along a fixed path. In addition to the excitement created by the speed or change in direction of the vehicles as they move along the path, the vehicles themselves may generate special effects (e.g., sound and/or motion effects). Although a repeat rider may be familiar with the general path of the ride, the special effects may create interest during second and subsequent rides. In another example, certain rides may be implemented with projection elements to create varying scenery and movement as the passenger vehicles travel along the path. However, regardless of the enhancements to such passenger vehicle rides, the rider in the passenger vehicle may not feel immersed in the ride. For example, the rider generally is aware of being within a ride because of the presence of a ride surface (e.g., a track) as well as being aware of the confines of the vehicle itself. Such awareness of the ride may prevent the ride experience from being a more accurate simulation. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved amusement ride that simulates certain experiences.